


Lucid Dreams II: Lilies

by Lenore (Amoridere)



Series: Lucid Dreams [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Lucid dreams, Murder, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Lenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another in the series with flower symbolism</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucid Dreams II: Lilies

Oh, hello, stranger  
Do sit down and let us have a chat  
I'm sure you'll like it here  
  
Things here as I wish it to be  
  
And, because I've wanted it, you came here  
  
I fixed the place up all nice  
Ah, white lilies, aren't they pretty?  
Makes one wish they could stay a field of them forever and ever and ever  
  
Anyway, I do sure hope you enjoy yourself  
You won't be leaving anytime soon  
You will stay and play with me  
  
You will never leave  
There is no escape  
Even when I awake, you shall remain trapped  
  
In my lucid dreams  
  
You look awfully sleepy  
It seems you are rather hungry  
Maybe some cookies or tea?  
  
Odd, why does it smell funny?  
Hmm, how strange!  
Well, it does, anyway  
  
You ask an awful lot of questions  
  
I do not know where my family are!  
They all disappeared when I fell asleep   
They came here, too, but they never returned  
  
And, neither will they ever be back!  
  
I don't miss them, though  
I've quite enjoyed being alone  
Hmm, is it time, already?  
  
Oh, why yes it is!  
  
It seems you won't be waking up now  
I'm sure my family will adore you, though  
You won't be returning  
  
Like, I said, there is no escape  
And, you won't awake  
Just like they didn't  
  
Fret not, it'll all be over soon  
  
For these dreams are not your own, they are mine  
And, those that come here, never return  
No one can return except for me  
  
Farewell, now  
I sure hope you've enjoyed your stay  
Even though you won't leave  
  
There is no escape from my lucid dreams


End file.
